With You
by RainbowGorilla
Summary: Everyone was at the big game, having fun with their friends. Except for Yao. So who would be knocking on his door in the middle of the game? Fluffy oneshot. Please review!


Yao slumped down on his couch, alone in his dorm feeling nauseous. Everyone was at the huge football game. Yao was planning to go; Yong Soo and Mei always told him he didn't get out enough. But, Yong Soo though it would be a good idea to get Yao pumped for the game by bringing over his leftover Halloween candy he got from trick or treating with Alfred. At first, Yao refused to eat any of it.

"I'm too old for candy aru! That stuff is disgusting. It's like eating spoonfuls of sugar aru!"

"Aww come on aniki~! It'll be fun! Quite acting like an old grandma!" Yong Soo said as he dumped the bag full of sweets on the floor.

Yao hated when people made fun of his gender and age. So, to prove that he was still young and "very masculine aru" Yao bet that he could eat more candy than Yong Soo could.

After 2 hours of stuffing numerous pieces of chocolate, gummies, lollipops and just about everything in between into his mouth, Yao wasn't feeling so hot. His stomach was starting to complain and he felt like his teeth would shatter the next time he bit down on another piece of candy. However, Yong Soo looked the same as always, screaming at the Korean soap opera they were watching at TV and telling the hero to "not go into the room! There's your murdering best friend in there with your wife! You'll get shot, da-ze~!"

After another pack of M&M's Yao knew he had reached his limit. Giving up, Yao kicked out Yong Soo and told him he'd meet him at the game. Yong Soo unwillingly agreed and bounced out of the room, feeling hyper and ready for the big game.

Once Yao was alone he tried to clean up the empty candy wrappers that littered the floor around the TV. He was stopped in the middle of his cleaning by his aching stomach.

_Why did I have to agree to that stupid bet aru?_ Yao though as he crawled over to his couch. _ Such a stupid, stupid idea! I should know better! _

Yao's stomach flipped when he fell onto the couch, and suddenly felt the candy he ate rise up in his throat.

Yao ran to the bathroom, hand slapped over his mouth and clumsily bumping into everything in his path.

After throwing up all the chocolate he had eaten, Yao planned to take some *Pepto Bismal and go to bed.

_Ugh, _he thought, _I'm never eating another piece of candy again aru._

Just as he was walking into the kitchen, there was the sound of a vibration on the coffee table. Slowly walking over, Yao looked at his cell phone to see that he got a new text from Ivan. The message read:

Privet Yao-Yao! Are you going to the football game tonight? I heard you were going and I would love to see my little sunflower there. It's a bit cold outside, so you should dress warmly! I can just imagine you with cute little gloves, scarf and red nose...kolkolkol~! Call me when you're here so I can warm you up ^J^. Love, Ivan 3

"W-warm me up..? What does he mean by that aru?" Yao asked himself as he hit the "reply" button.

They have been dating for 4 months now, and Yao still couldn't get if Ivan was the sweet guy he acts like or some crazy pervert just waiting for a shot to rape him. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but that's what happens when you go to school with people like Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Sorry Ivan but I'm not feeling so well. I ate too much candy and I feel like I'm going to throw up aru. Again. I'll just stay at home today. But don't worry about me aru! Go to the game! I'm sure Toris and your other friends will be there aru. Have fun! –Yao

Yao took the spoonful of medicine for his stomach and headed into his small bedroom. Even though the rest of Yao's apartment was clean, his bedroom was cluttered with graded papers, half finished boxes of pocky and random Kitty-Chan toys.

After settling down into his bed under the warm covers, Yao could hear the distant sound of the marching band and students cheering on their team outside, having a good time. Yao felt lonely, stuck at home and alone. Even though under the covers it was warm and cozy, Yao felt cold inside.

Just a Yao was falling asleep there was a muffled knock on the door. Yao groaned.

_Maybe if I just stay quiet, they'll go away. _

Yao's wish wasn't granted and there was another knock on the door, this time louder.

"Go away Yong Soo!" Yao shouted at the door with agitation in his voice.

"It's not Yong Soo, silly!" said a voice behind the door that could only belong to one person.

Yao almost ran into the wall as he jumped out of bed and scurried to the door.

Flinging it open, Yao saw the familiar Russian man with a scarf around his neck and bright smile.

"What took you so long? Were you sleeping?" Ivan asked as he gave Yao as kiss and entered the apartment as if it were his own home.

"Um…yes, aru. Sorry for the wait…but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the game with everyone else?" Yao said as he closed the door.

"I'm here to make you feel better! How can I go to a football game while my cute little Yao is sick? What kind of horrible boyfriend would do that?" Ivan said as he took off his coat and put it on the coat hanger.

Yao felt his cheeks heat up at the word boyfriend.

"O-Oh! You didn't have to, aru! I-I just ate too much candy! I'll be fine by tomorrow morning! It's n-no big deal! Really, aru!" Yao mentally kicked himself for stuttering like a flustered school girl. So what if Ivan said b..boyfriend. What else was he? Friends certainly didn't make out in a bathroom stall during school every day.

"Still, I feel better staying with you. What if you trip and hurt yourself on the way to the bathroom or something? I would feel horrible!" Ivan said as he walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

_What kind of idiot trips on their way to the bathroom in their own house?_ Yao thought. Sighing, Yao plopped down onto the couch. He was soon moved onto Ivan's lap and enveloped with strong arms around his middle. Even though he felt a bit embarrassed, Yao just hid his face in Ivan's neck so he wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

They exchanged stories about their day. Yao told him his story of how his crazy gym teacher made his class run 3 miles around the track. Yao laughed when Ivan told him about Arthur, a British guy in his *home ec. class, burned the cake he was making and set his eyebrows on fire.

After talking for what seemed like 5 minutes (but was really 2 hours), Yao started to feel drowsy. Ivan seemed to notice instantly and carried Yao over to his bedroom. After lying down next to him, Ivan ran his hair through Yao's hair while humming a Russian lullaby.

"I'm sorry for making you miss the game", Yao whispered as relaxed and began to fall asleep.

Yao wasn't sure if the words Ivan said were in his head or actually said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction! I've made up so many stories in my head but never actually wrote them down. So I've FINALLY got around to making an account :3 I hope you guys liked it. I think it was a little too rushed but I'm not really sure how to fix it...Hopefully I will get better in writing soon! ^.^ If you have any tips for me or if I made any mistakes please tell me!

* Pepto Bismal is a medicine you take when you have an upset stomach.

*Home Ec is short for home economics. At my school they call it "Family Consumer Sciences". For those of you who don't know, it's a class where you basically learn things you need to know to live. Like cooking, nutrition, sowing, housecleaning, etc.


End file.
